


A Dumpster Fire

by profanejudge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gay, Group chat, M/M, Swearing, Texting, has a bunch of references towards anime and other things, its funny though I swear, kinks are mentioned, stupid stuff, this is just weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profanejudge/pseuds/profanejudge
Summary: raiseurblades: don’t forget to use protection ;)maciethesciencecrack: hksdahjk SHUT UR DIRTY MOUTHraiseurblades: at least my mouth isnt as dirty as urs ;))))maciethesciencecrack: I WILL SET UR WORLD ON FIREcorruptbean: my worlds on firecorruptbean: how about ursraiseurblades: HEy NOW ur a ROcKStar get ur Game on get LAID





	1. Beginning or End Me

**_Names:_ **

Zerah:  **raiseurblades**

Zernoia:  **corruptbean**

Noname/Horace:  **robogay**

Mac:  **maciethesciencecrack**

 

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ invited  _ **_corruptbean_ ** _ ,  _ **_robogay_ ** _ ,  _ **_maciethesciencecrack_ ** _ to [ _ **_Group Chat_ ** _ ] _

 

###  Chapter 1: beginning or end me

 

_ Saturday _

 

> _ 2:30 pm _

 

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ is online _

**_robogay_ ** _ is online _

**_maciethesciencecrack_ ** _ is online _

 

**robogay:** what is this?

**maciethesciencecrack** : its a group chat.

**maciethesciencecrack:** u know.

**maciethesciencecrack** : something that the cool kids do.

**raiseurblades** : no

**raiseurblades:** the cool kids do crack like u ;)

**maciethesciencecrack:** that is a LIE

 

**_corruptbean_ ** _ is online _

 

**corruptbean:** wtf is this

**raiseurblades:** wtf is u

**corruptbean:** i asked u 1

**raiseurblades:** i asked 2

**robogay:** Someone please explain.

**maciethesceincecrack** : idek

**robogay** : ???

**maciethesciencecrack:** shit.

**maciethesciencecrack:** i mean i dont even know

**raiseurblades** : WOW

**raiseurblades** : u need to get with the times bro

**raiseurblades** : get EDUCATED

**corruptbean** : i can help.

**robogay** : Thank you, Zernoia.

**corruptbean** : np (no problem) my dude. 

**raiseurblades:** man u guys r too pure for me.

**maciethesciencecrack** : ya cause u SUCC

**raiseurblades** : at least i dont pinn over robots :D

**maciethesciencecrack** : SHUT UR FRICK

**corruptbean:** awwaaaaaaaaaattttt???? science geek has a crushhhhhh :0

**raiseurblades** : ye its the baddie that follows him around everywhere

**corruptbean** : :0

**corruptbean** : that guy???

**corruptbean:** he’s weird. but good for you mac!

**raiseurblades** : don’t forget to use protection ;)

**maciethesciencecrack:** hksdahjk SHUT UR DIRTY MOUTH

**raiseurblades:** at least my mouth isnt as dirty as urs ;))))

**maciethesciencecrack** : I WILL SET UR WORLD ON FIRE

**corruptbean** : my worlds on fire

**corruptbean:** how about urs

**raiseurblades:** HEy NOW ur a ROcKStar get ur Game on get LAID

**robogay** : Zerah, stop teasing Mac. He has had a lot to deal with recently. Give him a break.

**raiseurblades** : fine DAD

 

**_corruptbean_ ** _ changed  _ **_robogay_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_roboDAD_ **

 

**corruptbean** : :D

**maciethesciencecrack** : bless

**roboDAD** : you can change names?

**corruptbean** : yeah! :D

**raiseurblades:** horace just go and search up induedos and stuff about texting and things

**raiseurblade:** then come back

**roboDAD** : That is actually a good idea. I will go do that. Do not do anything that I would not do. Goodbye.

 

**_roboDAD_ ** _ went idle _

 

**corruptbean** : bye dad! :D

**raiseurblades:** now that he’s gone >:D

**maciethesciencecrack** : NO

**raiseurblades:** YES

**maciethesciencecrack:** u know what i can just ignore u bitch

**maciethesciencecrack:** bye felisha

**raiseurblades** : WAIT NOOOO

**raiseurblades:** its gonna be borrringggg if u leave

**corruptbean:** wut about me? :’(

**raiseurblades** : tbh i cant tease u

**raiseurblades** : i get beat up if i do

**corruptbean** : tru

**maciethesciencecrack:** im going to go now

**raiseurblades:** fine LEAVE

 

**_maciethesciencecrack_ ** _ went idle _

 

**raiseurblades:** fuck

**raiseurblades** : sista from another mista

**corruptbean** : WhAT

**raiseurblades:** u wanna go watch the entirety of evangelion with me

**corruptbean** : awwww hell YEAH

**corruptbean** : will be there in 10 gottah get my jacket

**raiseurblades:** k

 

**_corruptbean_ ** _ went idle _

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ went idle _


	2. fucking shinji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of watching Evangelion.

###  Chapter 2: fucking shinji

 

> _ 10:15 pm _

 

**_corruptbean_ ** _ is online _

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ is online _

 

**corruptbean:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

**corruptbean** : IM CRYING

 

**_corruptbean_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_distressbean_ **

 

**raiseurblades:** SAmE

**raiseurblades** : KAWORU U FUCKER U DIED BECAUSE U WERE GAY

**raiseurblades:** AND NOW WE SUFFER AS A WHOLE BECAUSE OF UR GAYNESS FOR THE WEAK CRYBABY

**raiseurblades** : FUCKIN SHINJI

**distressbean:** Now Do you UNderstand why i reaD fanfiCs aboUT thEm

**raiseurbean** : yeas D’:

 

**_roboDAD_ ** _ is online _

 

**roboDAD** : Okay. I now understand texting language.

**distressbean:** DAAAAAAAD IM SAD :’(

**raiseurblades:** EVANGELION GOT US BAD WITH THE FEELS

**roboDAD:** Evangelion? You two got to stop watching that if this is always going to be the outcome. It is ridiculous. They are just characters in a show. They are not real.

**raiseurblades:** bitch we aint real too wtf r u talking about

**roboDAD** : What?

**raiseurblades:** wut.

**distressbean:** ...

 

**_maciethesciencecrack_ ** _ is online _

 

**maciethesciencecrack** : SHUT UP

**maciethesciencecrack:** UR SPAMING IS BECOMING A DISTRACTION

**raiseurblades:** then turn off ur phone notifications if we r ruining ur fun time with ur boo

**maciethesciencecrack:** I CANT

**maciethesciencecrack:** my work company wants my phone to be on at all times

**maciethesciencecrack:** and HE IS NOT MY BOO

**raiseurblades:** okay boo ;)))

**maciethesciencecrack:** jskdf

**roboDAD** : Mac, I was not aware that you were dating someone. I thought that you did not like dating??? You thought it was a waste of time???

**maciethesciencecrack:** WE R NOT DATING

**roboDAD:** Oh. Okay.

**raiseurblades:** bitch lets see wut ur boo has to say

**maciethesciencecrack:** ??? wtf u mean???

 

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ added  _ **_be_my_bad_boi_ ** _ to [ _ **_Group Chat_ ** _ ] _

 

**_be_my_bad_boi_ ** _ is online _

 

**raiseurblades** : he doth apeareth

**distressbean** : hello mac’s bf! :D

**maciethesciencebean:** gael u better explain to them that we r not dating!!!!

**be_my_bad_boi** : uhhhh wtf??? we r engaged????

**raiseurblades:** :0

**raiseurblades:** u should have told us u science turd

**distressbean:** OMGOOOODNESSSS AHHHHHHHHHHH CONGRATS

**roboDAD:** Congratulations, Mac!

**maciethesciencebean** : GAEL

**maciethesciencebean:** WTF WE ARE NOT ENGAGED

**maciethesciencebean:** STOP FEEDING THEM LIES U UNGRATEFUL BOT

**be_my_bad_boi** : im hurt :’(

**be_my_bad_boi:** </3

**maciethesciencebean** : oh fuck off

**raiseurblades:** savage

**distressbean:** RIP

**be_my_bad_boi:** [ _ heangryboi.jpg _ ]

**be_my_bad_boi:** HEpl he is Hitting mE

**roboDAD:** Mac, please stop hitting him.

**roboDAD:** We should all have a proper introduction with your friend.

**maciethesciencecrack:** …

**maciethesciencecrack:** fine

**be_my_bad_boi:** thank u good sir.

**be_my_bad_boi:** *breathes in*

**be_my_bad_boi:** hi im gael. im a synthetic robot that macster has to look after ;D

**maciethesciencecrack:** look after urself

**maciethesciencecrack:** i dont get paid enough to deal with u

**be_my_bad_boi:** luv u too babe ;’)

**roboDAD:** Oh? You are a robot? That is interesting. I am a cyborg, considering my arm and leg are synthetic. My name is Horace. Nice to meet you.

**distressbean:** hi! Im Zernoia! :D

**raiseurblades:** and im Zerah but u already know that

**be_my_bad_boi:** nice to meet u all!

**raiseurblades:** i like how this became wholesome quickly

**raiseurblades:** its nice

**maciethesciencecrack:** okay

**maciethesciencecrack:** now kick him OUT

**be_my_bad_boi:** D:

**distressbean:** Rip

**raiseurblades:** Top Ten Anime Betrayals

**maciethesciencecrack:** i cant do it sadly

**be_my_bad_boi:** cause it pains u to hurt me urself :’)

**maciethesciencecrack:** NO

**maciethesciencecrack:** cause only the moderator can do it u ingrate

**maciethesciencecrack:** if i had the power ur ass would be gone already

**raiseurblades:** u just want him to urself dont u ;)))))

**maciethesciencecrack:** ZERAH I SWEAR

**raiseurblades:** no :3

**roboDAD** : Mac, just because you do not want Gael in the chat; does not mean that the rest of us wants him to leave.

**be_my_bad_boi:** THANK U

**be_my_bad_boi:** U BEAUTIFUL MAN U :’D

**maciethesciencecrack:** No DAD Y

**roboDAD:** Np

**distressbean:** :0

**distressbean:** DAD DID A MILLENIAL THING

**raiseurblades:** HOLY SHIT SCREENSHOTTED

**raiseurblades:** putting this in the fam album

**maciethesciencecrack:** i hate this family

**raiseurblades:** we luv u too <3

**be_my_bad_boi:** wut u tryin to say

**be_my_bad_boi:** r u tryin to talk away my boi

**maciethesciencecrack:** i am a acesexual male who dont need no gf or bf so fuck off

**raiseurblades** : calm ur tits

**raiseurblades:** i would like to get it on with any attractive male that i like

**raiseurblades:** and mac does not live to my great standards

**distressbean:** but we know where mac’s standards lie ;)))))

**maciethesciencecrack:** Sdhodfsjnfokja 

**maciethesciencecrack:** SHUT

**be_my_bad_boi:** [sent image  _ embarassedboi.jpg _ ]

**distressbean:** omgoodness mac u r ADORABLE

**be_my_bad_boi:** IKR he is so soft at times :’)

 

**_be_my_bad_boi_ ** _ changed  _ **_maciethesciencecrack_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_soft_boi_ **

 

**_be_my_bad_boi_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_bad_boi_ **

 

**bad_boi:** now we match <3

**soft_boi:** i will murder u

**roboDAD** : Just change it if you do not like it.

**soft_boi:** im too lazy to

**bad_boi:** or maybe u just like it alot <3

**raiseurblades:** JUST FUCK ALREADY

**distressbean:** guys

**distressbean:** its like 11:45 rn

**raiseurblades:** so?

**distressbean:** im gonna sleep

**distressbean:** u guys should too

**bad_boi:** robots dont sleep tho

**soft_boi:** u can be powered down tho soooo

**bad_boi:** fine

**bad_boi:** as long as i sleep with u please

**soft_boi:** i’ll think about it

**bad_boi:** <3

 

**_soft_boi_ ** _ went idle _

 

**distressbean:** awwwww u 2 r cute!!! :D

 

**_bad_boi_ ** _ went idle _

 

**roboDAD:** Goodnight then.

**distressbean:** night dad!

**raiseurblades:** i cant believe u fuckers

**raiseurblades:** sleep is for the weak

**roboDAD:** Well if sleeping means that I can go wrap myself in a blanket burrito. Then, yes, I am very weak.

 

**_roboDAD_ ** _ went idle _

 

**distressbean:** u should go sleep too

**raiseurblades:** ew no.

**distressbean:** aight

**distressbean:** if u say so

 

**_distressbean_ ** _ went idle _

 

> _ 12:45 am _

  
**_raiseurblades_ ** _ went idle _


	3. leather boi x nerd boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad_boi: wait  
> bad_boi: were u guys shopping or smthin???  
> raiseurblades: yeah  
> distressbean: WE WOULDNT HAVE TO IF U DIDNT BREAK THE TV >:(  
> raiseurblades: WELL U SHOULDNT HAVE LET ME PLAY WITH THE VR SYSTEM THEN  
> distressbean: I WOULDNT HAVE IF I HAD KNOWN THAT U WOULD PUNCH THE SCREEN >:(((((  
> distressbean: I MISSED MY SHOW BECAUSE OF U >:’(  
> raiseurblades: I SAID I WAS SORRY  
> raiseurblades: look  
> raiseurblades: i will buy u a new tv plus the nintendo switch okay?  
> distressbean: ….  
> distressbean: ok  
> bad_boi: did she just  
> bad_boi: did she just buy ur happiness????  
> distressbean: hey i aint complaining

_ Monday _

 

[ **_Group Chat_ ** ]

 

> _ 8:50 am _

 

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ is online _

**_bad_boi_ ** _ is online _

 

**raiseurblades** : wow ur awake this early

**bad_boi:** uh yeah??

**bad_boi** : mac got to check my progaming and stuff before he goes to work

**bad_boi:** i feel bad that he has to wake up super early because of me :(

**raiseurblades:** wow

**raiseurblades:** y rnt u too dating?

**bad_boi:** cause hes the epitome of stubborn -_-

**bad_boi:** i flirt with him all the time but he doesnt flirt back :’(

**rasieurblades:** well ur a robot

**raiseurblades:** so do u actually like him???

**raiseurblades:** do robots have feelings????

**bad_boi:** okay first of all

**bad_boi:** RUDE

**bad_boi:** i do have feelings in my programming thank u very much

**bad_boi:** and second of all

**bad_boi:** i DO actually love him

**bad_boi:** he deserves someone who cares for him with all that he has gone through

**bad_boi:** like he went missing for like a month

**bad_boi:** then he came back

**bad_boi:** it honestly scared me when i heard about it

**bad_boi:** and he seemed like a sweet kid when mr ina talked about him

**raiseurblades:** woah calm down romeo

**raiseurblades:** the teacher didnt ask for a whole GODAMMN PAPER FOR A QUESTION THAT ONLY NEEDED A SHORT ANSWER

**raiseurblades:** this is y i didnt want to research ais when i was ceo of the company

 

**_distressbean_ ** _ is online _

 

**distressbean:** WOAH

**raiseurblades:** hey twerp

**distressbean:** all i wanted was to check y there was the mass spam on my phone

**distressbean:** and i am met with the high calorie sweet bomb of pinning

**bad_boi:** my bad

**bad_boi:** im just a very passionate person okay

**raiseurblades:** *robot

**distressbean:** its okay :D

**distressbean:** tbh its rly sweet and i wish that i could talk like that to ben! 

**raiseurblades:** 1\. ben isnt real

**raiseurblades:** 2\. ben is a hoe

**distressbean:** U TAKE THAT BACK >:/

**distressbean:** HE IS A SWEET BEAN

**distressbean:** EVEN THO HE’S JUST A CHARACTER IN A DATING SIM HE IS MY HUSBANDO

**distressbean:** I WILL FITE U >:0

**raiseurblades:** calm ur tits it was a joke

**raiseurblades:** besides i would win if we do scrap anyways

**distressbean:** LETS GO

**distressbean:** IN THE PARKING LOT RN

**bad_boi:** wait

**bad_boi:** were u guys shopping or smthin???

**raiseurblades:** yeah

**distressbean:** WE WOULDNT HAVE TO IF U DIDNT BREAK THE TV >:(

**raiseurblades:** WELL U SHOULDNT HAVE LET ME PLAY WITH THE VR SYSTEM THEN

**distressbean:** I WOULDNT HAVE IF I HAD KNOWN THAT U WOULD PUNCH THE SCREEN >:(((((

**distressbean:** I MISSED MY SHOW BECAUSE OF U >:’(

**raiseurblades:** I SAID I WAS SORRY

**raiseurblades:** look

**raiseurblades:** i will buy u a new tv plus the nintendo switch okay?

**distressbean:** ….

**distressbean:** ok

**bad_boi:** did she just

**bad_boi:** did she just buy ur happiness????

**distressbean:** hey i aint complaining

**bad_boi:** well shit

**distressbean:** wut????

**bad_boi:** sry be back later mac just got home

**bad_boi:** he seems pissed

**raiseurblades:** comfort ur boi

**distressbean:** oh ok

**distressbean:** hope he gets over wutever is angering him :/

 

**_bad_boi_ ** _ went idle _

 

**raiseurblades:** ur too nice u know that???

**distressbean:** :D

**distressbean:** now go buy my stuff

**raiseurblades:** finnnnnneeeeeee

 

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ went idle _

  
**_distressbean_ ** _ went idle _


	4. chat name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft_boi changed chat name to [Boss Succs Dic]
> 
> soft_boi added annoyance to [Boss Succs Dic]

_ Tuesday _

 

> _ 11:15 pm _

 

**_distressbean_ ** _ is online _

 

**distressbean:** i just realize somethin

**distressbean:** we never rly changed the chat name

**distressbean:** its just “group chat”

**distressbean:** im gonna change that :D

 

**_distressbean_ ** _ changed chat name to [ _ **_Fam Jam_ ** _ ] _

 

**_soft_boi_ ** _ is online _

 

**soft_boi:** wtf kindah name is that

 

**_bad_boi_ ** _ is online _

 

**bad_boi:** MAC

**soft_boi:** sry sry

**soft_boi:** im still angry about yesterday

**distressbean:** u want to talk about it???

**soft_boi:** its better if i show u

**distressbean:** ???

 

**_soft_boi_ ** _ changed chat name to [ _ **_Boss Succs Dic_ ** _ ] _

 

**_soft_boi_ ** _ added  _ **_annoyance_ ** _ to [ _ **_Boss Succs Dic_ ** _ ] _

 

**_annoyance_ ** _ is online _

 

**distressbean:** ??????

**distressbean:** i dont understand????

**soft_boi:** give it a sec

**bad_boi:** :/

**annoyance:** oh ha ha

**annoyance:** that is pretty funny mac

**annoyance:** but i dont roll that way

**soft_boi:** couldve fool me boss

**bad_boi:** ://

**annoyance:** well

**annoyance:** is this were all of those notifs r coming from???

**soft_boi:** yes boss

**annoyance:** where r the others who r added to the chat???

**soft_boi:** dunno boss

 

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ is online _

 

**raiseurblades:** who the fuck is that macie boi???

**raiseurblades:** and y the FUCK would u change pure beans great chat name

**raiseurblades:** the new one is in poor taste

**raiseurblades:** tsk tsk

**soft_boi:** OH BOY

**soft_boi:** you came at the worst time ya know

**raiseurblades:** how so?

**raiseurblades:** WAIT

**raiseurblades:** DO I KNOW THIS FUCKER????

**annoyance:** depends

**annoyance:** have u hear of the name Salue by any chance?

**raiseurblades:** I DO KNOW THIS FUCKER

**raiseurblades:** AND HE EVEN CAPITALIZES THE FIRST LETTER IN HIS NAME

**distressbean:** well shit

**raiseurblades:** AAAAAAAHHHHH

**raiseurblades:** U EVEN MADE THE PURE BEAN SWEAR

**raiseurblades:** IM GONNA KILLEM

**annoyance:** rude

**annoyance:** if we actually did meet i would have remembered an attitude like urs

**annoyance:** frankly its not attractive

**raiseurblades:** FRANKLY UR AU FACE IS NOT ATTRACTIVE

**distressbean:** plz stop :’(

**bad_boi:** the distressbean is distress

**distressbean:** very

**annoyance:** mac who r the rest?

**soft_boi:** friends

**annoyance:** names please?

**raiseurblades:** IM UR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE BUT NICER

**annoyance:** please give me an actual name  **@raiseurblades**

**distressbean:** she’s zerah

**distressbean:** and im zernoia

**distressbean:** and im guessing ur macies boss man???

**bad_boi:** its ya boi gael

**bad_boi:** and thats right beanie

**bad_boi:** hes the boss that is around the same age as the rest of u guys

**raiseurblades:** but according to me and mac he ACTS LIKE A FUCKING CHILD

**annoyance:** zerah stfu

**raiseurblades:** OH NOW U REMEMBER ME

**annoyance:** how r u even alive???

**annoyance:** i thought u were dead???

**raiseurblades:** BITCH

**raiseurblades:** U GUESS WRONG

**raiseurblades:** THERE R A MILLION OF AUs OF MY ASS AND U PICKED THE WRONG ONE TO GET RID OF

**raiseurblades:** I DIDNT EVEN TOUCH UR LIL SIS

**raiseurblades:** YA CRAZY ASS

**distressbean:** woah :0

**distressbean:** can we just take a breather here

**distressbean:** i feel like the rest of us r missing something

**soft_boi:** oh ik wuts going on

**bad_boi:** ^same

**distressbean:** *i feel like i am missing something

**soft_boi:** there u go

**raiseurblades:** OKAY

**annoyance:** i can explain

 

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ kicked  _ **_annoyance_ ** _ from [ _ **_Boss Succs Dic_ ** _ ] _

 

**distressbean:** 0_0

**raiseurblades:** ill tell u later

**raiseurblades:** GOD i am tired

**distressbean:** y u do that???

**raiseurblades:** dont worry

**raiseurblades:** the fucker will probs be back later

**raiseurblades:** due to his fucked up brain thinking that i killed his sister

**distressbean:** U WUT?!?!?!   
**raiseurblades:** relax i swear i didnt do it

**raiseurblades:** my au version did

**raiseurblades:** cause hes from another universe where i am evil and shit

**distressbean:** r u fucking with me???

**soft_boi:** she isnt

**soft_boi:** she actually has receipts

**soft_boi:** like my boss only has one unique headband one of a kind in the world

**soft_boi:** and she has another one just like it like super exact its spooky

**distressbean:** ...okay…

**distressbean:** so y was ur boss added????

**soft_boi:** got too many notifications from u guys and he wanted to check wuts going on

**soft_boi:** thats y i didnt go on yesterday

**soft_boi:** i was upset and disturbed that i had to add him in on this the next day

**bad_boi:** he was so upset that we had a long cuddling session while watching funny stuff

**soft_boi:** hofsdsad

**soft_boi:** DONT TELL THEM THAT

**raiseurblades:** wut did u watch??

**bad_boi:** white chicks, and binge watching the office

**raiseurblades:** well shit

**raiseurblades:** u shouldve asked me to come over too

**bad_boi:** no

**raiseurblades:** y not???

**bad_boi:** u wouldve ruined the mood

**distressbean:** OMGOODNESS

**distressbean:** THERE WAS A MOOD   
**distressbean:** honestly

**distressbean:** GOALS

**distressbean:** screenshotted for future endeavors :D

**soft_boi:** bijdfsjadsjn

**soft_boi:** IF U UTTER ONE MORE WORD ABOUT YESTERDAY I WILL EVISCERATE U

**bad_boi:** but u luv me too much to do that tho <3

**soft_boi:** WAtCH ME 

 

**_roboDAD_ ** _ is online _

 

**roboDAD:** Is now a bad time?

**roboDAD:** Mac, what is happening in there? I came to check up on you, but I come to hear grunts from inside your apartment.

**raiseurblades:** COUGHS

**raiseurblades:** FUCKING SCREENSHOTTED

**raiseurblades:** LIKE HOLY SHIT I ALMOST CHOCKED ON WATER I AM SERIOUS

**distressbean:** *choked

**raiseurblades:** BITCH NOT NOW DID U HEAR THE MAN

**raiseurblades:** HE HEARS GRUNTS

**raiseurblades:** FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR

**raiseurblades:** IT LEAVES MUCH TO THE IMAGINATION

**distressbean:**   ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**roboDAD:** Should I be worried about what is going on in there?

**distressbean:** horace

**distressbean:** wouldnt u have recognize those sounds since u did the same thing with that one guy you dated???

**roboDAD:** What???

**roboDAD:** Oh

 

**_bad_boi_ ** _ went idle _

 

**roboDAD:** OH

**roboDAD:** Sorry, my bad. I will just come back later.

**soft_boi:** WE R NOT DOING THAT

**soft_boi:** I WAS TRYING TO TAKE AWAY HIS PHONE

**raiseurblades:** uhuh

**raisuerblades:** what else did u take away???

**distressbean:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**soft_boi:** I HAVE RECEIPTS

**soft_boi:** [ _ thedumbassphone.jpg _ ]

**roboDAD:** Do you still want me to come over later?

**soft_boi:** no no

**soft_boi:** im getting the door now

**raiseurblades:** y r u even there horace???

**roboDAD:** Mac needed help with a new project. So I came over to help. I also brought homemade cookies.

**distressbean:** !!!!

**distressbean:** can i have some too dad???

**roboDAD:** Mac?

**soft_boi:** come on over

**soft_boi:** u can have some if u help too

**distressbean:** bless :’D

 

**_distressbean_ ** _ went idle _

 

**raiseurblades:** OI

**raiseurblades:** wut about me??? ;))))

**soft_boi:** hell no

**raiseurblades:** >:0

**raiseurblades:** i see how it is

**soft_boi:** only if u stop with the weird sexual talks

**raiseurblades:** i rather DIE

**soft_boi:** have it ur way

 

**_soft_boi_ ** _ went idle _

 

**roboDAD:** Zerah, I will send you some cookies tomorrow, okay?

**raiseurblades:** AW HELL YA SON

**raiseurblades:** THANKS DAD

**roboDAD:** np

 

**_roboDAD_ ** _ went idle _

**_raiseurblades_ ** _ went idle _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, um, Hi! If you read through the whole thing, congrats! You win at reading something very unnecessary at the end! I see a lot of new authors talk about how they are new at this; so um... yeah. I'm new, but not improved. :') Anyways I hope you liked that mess, and I might post the other chapters that I have lying about. ;))))  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
